Sounds Like An Adventure
by MasterLinx
Summary: Now a young woman, Wendy is awoken by dreams of her past adventures and longs to escape the dull and 'proper' routine that has been decided for her. Neverland hears her cries and answers with the gift of a sassy, unimpressed faerie guide much like Tinkerbell. Together they return and a new adventure begins. AdultWendyXHook, onesided WendyxPeter, OC Lost Boys
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Linx. Nice to meet you!**

**In all honesty, I don't know where this is going. This first chapter was just sitting in my documents folder half finished. I ****was ****eventually going to post it on my other account but got writing it last night instead of sleeping - bad idea! I'm most likely going to crash after work today. Anyway, I would be delighted if you would give it a chance at the very least.**

**Enjoy the story, mi amigos!**

* * *

**Sounds Like An Adventure**

It had been years since she had thought about it. _Really_ thought about it. Of course she had spared a fleeting moment to reminisce on her childhood adventures here and there over the years, but not like this. The now young woman stirred from a fitful sleep full of colourful and vivid dreams of the past. Of pirates and mermaids, of Neverland and lost boys, of _him_.

She woke with a gasp bolting upright in her bed and almost throwing the blanket off of the mattress with the force of her actions. Her eyes searched the room frantically as she struggled to catch her breath. While she took in the dull surroundings and brown coloured walls of her bedroom, she wrestled with her subconscious that it was all in the past where it should stay. Wendy closed her eyes and brought a hand to her sweat-soaked forehead. She inhaled deeply, held the breath for a moment before exhaling, feeling more than the weight of reality pulling her down.

There was a time when she would have woken with a sad nostalgic smile but the older she got the more she wanted to forget. She couldn't let go of the childhood years that were her best and had yet to be trumped thus far… and would probably never be.

'_Ah, you're young Wendy. You are yet to have any adventures, darling.' _The young woman wondered if her Aunt would still say the same thing if she knew what the Darling children had gotten up to all those years ago when they were eight, twelve and fourteen. She would most likely think they were all stories anyway and repeat the age-old comments about growing up and becoming a proper lady.

A proper lady.

It just seemed to be everything she was not. Her Aunt seemed to be teaching her how to become a mindless robot who cared for a house and agreed to anything anyone elderly or of the opposite sex said. She was teaching her mannerisms and posture and social etiquette. Though lately she had begun trying to incorporate caring for children into her lessons. At this Wendy would slip away the first chance she got.

Wendy wasn't interested in becoming some boring housewife much less a miserable mother. The only mother she would be was the lost boys' mother.

The young lady slipped out of bed and shuffled toward the window wanting to feel the cool night air on her skin. She lifted the window pane with some force and then sat on the ledge almost leaning out. Cool night air filled the room raising the bumps on her arms as it passed her. She closed her eyes again thinking back about how the boys had been on the night they returned.

She was a proud _mother_ and an even prouder sister. They had done so well getting newly accustomed to being part of the family and normal - as much as they could be - English children.

They had a new family, homes, went to school and they were all so very happy. So then why wasn't she? If the Lost Boys - who had grown so accustomed to adventures being an everyday occurrence - could be happy living this normal life…then why couldn't she?

"Maybe I'm sick," she muttered to herself finally opening her eyes and looking up to find that second star to the right without difficulty. She smirked as it twinkled, "You're mocking me."

_What if you could go back?_

Her hands snapped to the window frame to steady herself as this new question suddenly struck her. She frowned at the snow down below and outside her window reminding her of the night they first left. The only thing missing would be Nana tied to her garden doghouse; she missed that wonderful nursing pup.

"What if I could...go back?" she repeated aloud and looked up at the star as if it had been the one to ask her, "Then I would go back," she gripped the window frame as she leaned further out, "Can I come back? Am I too old now? Please...if you can hear me…please take me back."

"If you come back you may not be able to return again," Wendy's eyes snapped to her left where the warning voice had quietly travelled from. There two feet from her face, she found a tiny figure hovering with long shimmering wings beating too fast for her eyes to keep up. Her blue orbs widened at the faerie… and her fingers' hold slipped.

The woman fell from the third story window and as she fell she wished for Neverland.

* * *

Wendy's eyes snapped open yet again with what felt like only moments later. She was met with a brilliant blue sky that seemed to be impossibly dotted with stars even though it appeared day time. She moved to rise but as she brought her hands to her side to help lift herself she felt something else that stunned her. Sand. She grabbed a fistful and let the grains slip through her fingers. She turned her face to the side and realised she was on some kind of beach.

One way a blue ocean that stretched on for miles or endlessly, who could tell from here? And behind her there was a thick forest rich with green and an abundance of all kinds of trees and plants - even some that never normally grew together. Ghostly snowdrops huddled together with fiery hibiscus. Palm trees swaying in the breeze rustling the thick branches of its neighbouring evergreen.

Wendy held her breath and rolled on to her front staring at the island of the shore she had found herself.

"Am I…?" she trailed off.

"Dead?" the same voice from before. Wendy turned to find the faerie again. She wasn't looking at Wendy but also the island.

"Well no," Wendy muttered lifting herself up to a sitting position beside the faerie, "I was going to say 'am I back?'" The young woman suddenly thought back to the fall from the window and turned to the little creature, "_Am_ I dead?"

The faerie regarded her a moment contemplating her wording before confirming none too bluntly, "No. But as I said before you may not return to the Homeland."

"Oh," Wendy said dully. But a moment later her heart-swelled knowing that this was Neverland! Of course!

There was a brief moment as the two creatures sat on the golden sandy beach staring into the green; amazement on one face and boredom on the other.

Wendy smiled at the fae lady but the little creature with the short choppy opal hair did not see as she was too busy glaring into the trees with her dark eyes narrowed and her pale luminescent arms crossed.

"Um, thank you," Wendy finally said.

"Don't thank me," the fae muttered rolling her eyes, "I was sent to you. Even so, _it's_ not happy with the job I have done so far."

"Huh? I'm sorry I don't follow," the young Darling woman pointed out tilting her head in confusion.

The little thing huffed and finally turned her abyss eyes to the human woman, "Doesn't matter, you got what you ultimately wanted, right? To return to Neverland. Well welcome back Miss Darling. If you need anything while you live here, my name is Asteria. You understand my words because I am your personal guide assigned by the winds and birthed by Pixie Hollow, okay?"

"Err, I guess," Wendy replied uncertainly. Asteria had literally hurled those small details at her as if she couldn't care less and that it was of an inconvenience to her. The tiny white head turned back to the trees, "Please don't take this the wrong way - I mean this in no offence - but you're not… as _bright_? Not… as _bubbly_ as other faeries."

"Offence taken though you're not wrong," Asteria shrugged, "Though in the same breath I would argue that not all faerie's are bright and bubbly as you suggest. I thought you had met Tinkerbell?"

The blonde could not help but sniggered at the snide comment and it actually made the corners of Asteria's lips lift. She was capable of smiling and of humour, that was at least good to know. Wendy nodded, "Okay, I apologise."

Once more Asteria shrugged before her wins began to beat and she lifted off of the ground, "Where do you plan on staying?"

"Oh, um," the smile fell as her eyes strayed back to the forest. She bit her lip in contemplation and crossed her arms over her chest.

The fae lady's eyes narrowed, "You have no idea, do you? Well that's just wonderful!"

"Well, in my defense, I never thought I would have the chance to come back here so I never put much thought into it!" the young woman threw her hands in the air haphazardly, "It just seemed like a childhood fantasy that would never come true!"

The faerie groaned audibly and began listing off suggestions, "You're only options are; the tribesmen - which they will want to know where you came from and how. Mermaid Lagoon - which even on the shores you're not safe if you fall asleep. Trust me, I've watched those beasts drag grown screaming men into the waters from the treeline even though they lack feet." Wendy shuddered at the thought, "You could maybe join the pirates - but that would banish you from most social circles. One of those being the Prince of Neverland."

"Peter?" Wendy asked memories rushing back and bubbling to the forefront of her mind. She chuckled softly, "He's a prince now, is he?"

"He's always been the Prince," Asteria rolled her eyes, "However most have their own titles for him. Among the fae, he is the Prince of Neverland… You could always see if he would allow you back into the camp."

"Hangman's tree," Wendy quietly remembered.

Asteria shook her head, "No, not anymore. Allegedly a girl once gave away the location to the pirates so it had to be changed," the way Asteria cocked her head and eyed the woman told Wendy that the faerie knew that she were the 'girl' in question. She continued when Wendy averted her eyes across the oceans, "As I said you could try with the Prince, however he is not so keen on… elders."

Wendy's face shot back to the small lady, "You say that as if I'm old."

"I say that because you are old-_er_!" Asteria snapped back, "He brought you here as a child because he prefers to live as and with children! You are older now. An adult. He won't be as accepting of you now. Even if you _are_ Wendy."

"He wouldn't cast me out, would he?" the young woman asked all of a sudden concerned.

Another shrug, "You did leave when he asked you to stay."

"I missed my parents," she muttered.

"And what will you do when you start to miss them this time?" Asteria asked coldly.

The women stared at each other for a long moment. Meaning and understanding exchanged between their expressions until finally Wendy sighed and nodded.

She grit her teeth. No, this is what she wanted! This was fine. Yes! She would miss them dearly, but she needed this life! This adventure! She needed to be here.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and looked the faerie head on, "So any other options? In case, I'm… you know, rejected… or banished."

"Well, there's the forest," Asteria turned to look at the greenery again and gestured widely with one arm before adding, "But you will run in to everyone eventually in doing so. Everyone roams the forest. Looking for each other. Looking for food. Playing. You'll either run into them or them into you."

"You know what? Sounds like an adventure!" Wendy smiled at the faerie and the smaller lady finally smiled back again.

* * *

**I'm uploading the second chapter tonight also. Like I said, been writing all night instead of sleeping - I am not a role model!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts, on the story thus far as I can only improve upon what I am told.**

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my ramblings. Have a wonderful rest of the week.**

**It's Wednesday my dudes! Aaah!**

**Linx**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, the second chapter. I may have to edit and re-upload this later as I tried to proof read but most likely missed things through my tired brain so... bare with. Grazie~!**

**Enjoy the story, miei amici****!**

* * *

**Sounds Like An Adventure ~ Chapter 2**

Neverland was even more bright and colourful than she remembered. Her memory did not do such spectacular imagery justice. The beauty of the land was incomparable to anything else she had ever seen before. It was magnificent in its charm and eccentric in its quirky structure and placement of oddities. The land was most certainly full of wonder and always seemed to lead you to what you needed.

As Wendy moved further inland, Asteria fluttering alongside her, she had stumbled upon her old hut that the Lost Boys had made for her all those years ago. She knelt down in front of the door and knocked very gently. The trees around her rustled with a cool yet pleasant breeze that passed by but no one answered. So she very gently pushed the door open and peered inside the room. It was how she had left it, empty… except there was something hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Wendy reached in and pulled it out.

Upon inspection Asteria looked unimpressed and muttered, "It's an acorn… on a string."

The young woman chuckled at the faerie's very literal observation and smiled endearingly down at the object in her hand, "No. It's a kiss. A kiss on a necklace."

The fae lady frowned, "I mean... it's not but that's not really important right now. Are we setting up camp here?"

The young woman unclipped the silver chain and clipped it back around her neck, glancing down once more at the acorn that rested just atop her breasts. She shook her head with a smile, "No, not here. I was just curious."

"Well then let's go," Asteria zoomed off again and their search continued but not for much longer. It was like the land _always_ knew what you needed and sometimes when you needed it before you did yourself.

On this occasion, the pair happened to pass by wide lake and several tall willow trees. Asteria noticed as they passed by one tree in particular, that the bottom seemed to be hollowed out. She called for Wendy's attention and flew down into the crevice vanishing from sight at how far it seemed to dip in to the ground. When she reemerged she ushered Wendy to come down and take a look around promising that there was light down in what appeared to be a dark foxes den. After a moment of hesitation, Wendy sighed before she climbed down into the space finding it rather uncomfortable having to crawl on her hands and knees to enter such a place. But when she reached the end of the tunnel it opened out into a wide bright room.

The source of light was from above and Wendy could not take her eyes off of the incredible impossibility of this land. She reached one hand up and her fingers dipped into the suspended water of the lake that defied gravity proving that - as she suspected - it was not a window held up by glass but by the miraculous magic of Neverland. She chuckled at the ludicrous occurrence. This insane yet at the same time sensational manifestation.

"Impossible," Wendy whispered.

"It provided us with food. For a little while at least," Asteria's voice drew Wendy's attention from the lake ceiling to across the room. The woman found the fae lady standing on a wooden table with a small wooden stool tucked underneath. She was stood next to an assortment of fruit and veg already placed on atop the surface.

Glancing around Wendy found a small cot that was placed in a cozy alcove on the opposite side of the underground space. Just above the cot on the left side, was a cut out in the wall that seemed to act as a shelf for a few unlit candles, a book and quill and ink pot.

"Asteria, are you sure someone isn't already living here?" Wendy asked in uncertainty.

The fae woman shook her snowy head, "There's no one. This was made for you."

The Darling woman's eyes widened back on the faerie, "What? By who?"

She frowned in response and stated as if it were obvious, "Neverland."

"Oh," Wendy replied dumbly and stared back up at the lake ceiling, though now with a frown. She tried to understand but this place was difficult to comprehend if at all. The young woman once more pushed her concerns to the back of her mind and let her lips slide back in to an easy smile again, "Well, this will do nicely. Though I am concerned about the entrance way. How do we ensure no one else will find this place? What if a wild animal got in?"

"If those are worries of yours I assume they will be seen to," Asteria shrugged and kicked a grape with her dainty foot. She then waved her hand absently toward the ceiling, "You can exit this place that way if you ever wanted to and, since you now know this is here, you can enter through the lake as well. Though you may need a _dry_ change of clothes. Nothing, including you, can see into this room from outside. The hollow under the tree looks like a dark abyss and when in the lake all you see when you look down is a bed of sand, mud and lost trinkets long forgotten. There is no hole or opening… unless you know where it is."

"This is like a dream," Wendy sighed pulling out the tiny stool and sitting down, "A crazy but wonderful dream. I'm terrified but excited all the same," she paused frowning, "I've dreamt things like this before. What if I wake up again?"

"Then close your eyes and go back to sleep, if that is what you wish," the faerie shrugged.

Wendy chuckled softly, "You're not supposed to suggest things like that when it comes to facing reality."

"But this _is_ your reality now, no?" little hands placed on little hips.

"I suppose you're right," Wendy nodded and picked up an apple. She considered if for a moment before biting into it and savouring the perfect balance of sweet and sour that flooded her senses.

* * *

The crackling of the fire and the snores of the kids around reverberated softly off of the warm cavern walls. Whimsey sat cross-legged on the floor by one of the many spy holes in the cave wall. The young lad stared out and up at the few fluffy clouds that passed by, making shapes with them and pretending that the sky was telling him a story.

He hadn't woken that long ago. Ten minutes maybe but he was the first to rise as the rest of the Lost boys slept curled up under their furs. Well, except for Jasp who slept on the cold hard floor, arms and legs spread like a star fish and snored the loudest as if he were most comfortable in the room.

"Shut up… shut up Lizzie," Whim glanced over at Todd. They learned quickly that the small pale kid talked in his sleep as it occurred most nights and he often dreamt about his life back in Homeland as he was one of the newest Lost boys. Peter didn't like it when he spoke of home and his sister who he claimed to hate but it was so obvious how much he adored her. The forever boy always changed the topic where possible but it seemed he couldn't stop the kid from dreaming about it.

In the corner of the room were Kite and Navi. They were best friends but _did _they fight. It was always play fighting until someone hit a little too hard or hit somewhere they shouldn't. That's when Icarus would get involved and split them up as best he could.

Icarus was on the far side of the cave sleeping on his own makeshift cot with his back turned, facing the stone wall. If Whimsey had to wager, he would probably guess he was already awake just resting until it was time to play. He was the oldest and most level-headed of the group - he looked older than Peter sometimes - but he was happy to follow orders and do as the Prince of Neverland instructed. He was often left in charge of the boys when Peter decided to fly off and do his own thing like today.

No one had been forewarned that Peter would be gone in the morning however. Whimsey just woke up to find that the boy's nest was empty meaning he had gone on his own adventure while the rest of them slept. Whim could tell that, whatever Peter was up to, he was having a good time from the brilliant sunshine that graced the land and the cliffside in which the boys lived.

"Ow! Damnnit, Navi!" _SLAP!_ Whimsey turned - and absently noted Icarus shift at the same time - to witness Kite whack his best friend directly in the middle of his back with a fast-moving open palm.

The sound of the impact proved how much that hurt and Navi yelped awake. He sprang up and glared at Kite, "What the heck?!"

"You kicked me!" Kite accused.

"No, I didn't!" Navi defended.

"Yes, you did!"

"I was asleep! Maybe you shouldn't sleep so close to me!"

"I didn't! _You're_ the one who slept next to me!"

"Oh great, its morning,"Jasp grumbled as he rolled on to his front and folded his arms over his head, "Can you guys shut up?"

"Hey, where's Peter?" the question was from Todd who spoke around a yawn as he stretched to wake up.

"Gone to speak with the mermaids," Icarus answered as he stood moving toward the two boys who were now rolling around on the ground trying to bite and punch one another. He yanked on the back of Kite's collar and pulled the boy roughly off of the other. He threw the kid down on the ground and when Navi jumped to pounce, he roughly shoved his palm into said-child's shoulder causing him to fall backwards also, "We haven't even eaten yet! Behave! When Peter gets back tell him the problem and he'll decide how to handle it, okay?"

Both boys frowned but nodded in agreement. This was how Icarus handled most of their squabbles by suggesting that Peter rectify the problem, and on the occasions where the forever boy is not there when the fighting starts they usually forget all about it by the time he returns.

Once he was certain that the boys would not jump each other the moment he moved out of the way, Icarus crossed the room to a section of the wall that had an intricate pattern of vines and roots grown in and across the face of the stone. They kept a few things along this wall as most of the vines were thick enough to place items on top of or hang things off of. Icarus grabbed a few food ingredients and moved back to the fire pit in the middle of the cave room.

As the older boy began to sort through his chosen items, the fire seemed to grow of its own accord. The soft crackling embers turning into a quiet yet roaring fire.

Whimsey stood and joined the group that had all gathered around the fire pit, "Why has he gone to speak with the mermaids. Hook up to something again?"

"Captain Hook is always up to something," Icarus shrugged with a smirk not stopping in his task at hand, "Last night there was a shift in the land as you all slept. I felt it. Peter felt it. You can guarantee anyone and everyone who was awake at the time felt it."

Kite and Navi spoke at the same time smiling at each other excitedly, "Somebody new!"

"Yeah, but if Peter didn't bring 'em then it can't be anyone good, can it?!" Jasp quickly pointed out to the two boys who immediately lost the smiles at the realisation.

"A new pirate?" Todd asked his brows turning inwards looking to Icarus for answers or comfort at the least.

"I doubt it," the older boy shook his head, "When the Captain brings new pirates back from the other isles it feels different. You can usually tell. This felt familiar. But, as Jasp said, if it wasn't someone brought by Peter I can't understand why. Hence, he's gone to Mermaid Lagoon because -"

"- If anyone knows, the mermaids know," the boys all said in unison.

"I hope it's a new Lost boy who magically found their own way here!" Kite cried his eyes shining at the prospect.

"Yeah! Someone who knows are to sword fight!" Navi chipped in excitedly.

Jasp grumbled rolling his eyes, "I just hope they're not an absolute arsehole! Ow!"

He glared at Icarus who had just punched him at the top of his arm and snapped, "Language!" Jasp childishly and spitefully mimicked the older boy behind his back when he turned to continue making breakfast.

"I hope he's nice and not mean like a pirate," Todd added rubbing his hands together before holding them out to the fire for warmth, "What about you Whim?"

"I hope…" he thought for a moment and then sighed, "I hope that, whoever he is, he's not here to fight but to fun with all of us, right?"

"Yeah!" Kite, Navi and Todd cried together.

Icarus smiled as he continued to make food and Jasp wriggled down to a lounging positioning. Whimsey glanced back and through one of the wider holes in the wall he spotted something in the sky.

"Peter!"

* * *

**I actually love my Lost Boys already. I created them and instantly they are my children. ****I've only known them a few hours but if anything happened to them, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself! [This is just a quote, chill out]**

**I would love to hear your thoughts, on the story thus far as I can only improve upon what I am told.**

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my ramblings. Have a wonderful rest of the week.**

**Catch ya later.**

**Linx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings!**

**So its been a few weeks since I last posted and that is how I roll... cause I'm a person with no motivation and no will power on the best of days! *finger guns***

**Like I said, still not sure where this is going if I'm honest, I just like to ramble and throw people in to situations without much reason which is awful... and yet.. *gestures to stories* Though it is still fun to do; just not so much when it comes to writing why certain things happen. Meh *shrugs* I'll work it out... eventually :)**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy the fanfic, mi amici!**

* * *

**Sounds Like An Adventure ~ Chapter 3**

The young woman, flanked by the faerie, found upon exiting her new home that the willow tree's branches hung lower and cascaded around the trunk keeping all inside the perimeter well hidden. Well, that answered her first concern for others finding the secret base but now made her wonder how she herself would find it again. As she had been doing since she returned, Wendy pushed those worries to the back of her mind and continued on her way. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

"I don't know why in Neverland you would choose to seek the mermaids," Asteria grumbled as she lead the way to Mermaid Lagoon, "You know full well that they eat people. I know you do! The Prince took you to them once."

Wendy sniggered as she followed close behind the faerie, "Of course I know that. But I also know that if I want to know anything I should ask them. They know all."

"Yeah, for a price," the fae lady shook her head and pointed her tiny finger in Wendy's face as she flew backwards, "Your life." She placed her hands on her hips, "What is it you wanna know that I can't answer?! I'm meant to be your guide after all!"

"Do they eat faeries, Asteria?" Wendy asked with amusement still present on her face.

"I'm a light snack in comparison to you!" she threw her arms in the air in frustration and turned to face forward again "Why would they eat me when they could eat you?"

"Then stop worrying and let me be concerned," Wendy reassured the grumpy faerie.

"But you're not," Asteria frowned.

"We're in Neverland! The place of adventure and thrills! This is just another adventure!" Wendy chuckled.

"I think you don't know the difference between fun and dumb," the tiny woman muttered underbreath. Wendy laughed once more in response.

It didn't take too long to reach the shoreline but a different coast from the one she arrived on. This beach was far more inset in the land than the one before, creating an almost perfect circle apart from the mouth that lead to the ocean. It was lined by the most vibrant green trees making the sand glisten golden in contrast and shine under the sun. In the centre of the pool were three large rocks jutting out of the water at different heights and there they were. The mermaids.

There were four of them and the moment Wendy's slipper clad feet touched the golden beach, their silvery eyes shot straight toward her and locked on her face. A tense moment passed before two of the mermaids slipped back into the water and disappeared under the surface. The other two remained on the rocks watching from afar.

Wendy took a few steps towards the water, Asteria perched on her shoulder. The faerie gave a little tug on Wendy's golden locks so the woman stopped where she was; three feet from the softly lapping waves and six feet from the single mermaid who had just resurfaced.

"Where's the other one?" Wendy asked out loud and with confidence. The first mermaid did not answer only turned her face to the left causing her black hair to slide forward over her right shoulder. Wendy followed the mermaid's line of sight and saw the second mermaid gracefully climb out of the water and perch on a closer rock watching as intently as the others. "Okay."

"A lookout!" the little faerie rolled her eyes, tutting, "What do they think we're gonna do? Go fishing for one of them?" Asteria hissed glaring at the watchful mermaid. She shivered next to Wendy's face and whispered, "Can we get this over with?! I hate being near them."

The young woman nodded and finally turned a smile to the first sea maiden, "Hello. Do you remember me?" The mermaid mirrored the smile - though it didn't look nearly as welcoming with the two rows of jagged razor sharp teeth - and bobbed her pale silvery head once, "I… I was hoping to… ask a few questions. If that's okay?"

Wendy glanced over the first mermaid's head back at the others on the rocks in the centre of the lagoon and noticed there was now three of them. The young lady swallowed around a lump forming in her throat and faintly noticed Asteria's small hand gripping a few locks of her hair.

She forced her eyes back down and the maiden bobbed her head once more and waited. Wendy shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Yet she continued, "Uh, okay. Is there anyone new? Other than myself, of course."

Hissing from the mermaid as she nodded her head once more and slithered slowly closer. Asteria gave a sharp tug on Wendy's hair but Wendy was already stepping backwards to keep the same distance. Still she got an answer; yes.

"Who? Pirates? Natives? Lost boys?" she asked.

Asteria grumbled from beside her, "_I _could have told you that."

"Ssh!" Wendy snapped before turning to the mermaid again. The mermaid hissed and clicked in response. "What did she say?"

"She said Lost boys but like I said I could-"

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Y-yes. There are six of them," Asteria confirmed, "But I don't-"

"Okay good. Would you happen to know where Peter is at this very moment?" Wendy asked the mermaid. The creature had narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the young woman and after a moment of contemplation she nodded. A webbed hand slowly extended out of the water in offering.

"Don't you dare!" the fae woman snapped tugging sharply on the strands of hair with both hands.

Wendy finally whipped her face to the faerie on her shoulder, "Asteria, I know! Please stop pulling my hair!" The young woman didn't wait for the frowning faerie to let go, she just turned to look at the sea maiden who was grinning in an eerie fashion. She shook her head, "I would rather you pointed me in the direction or, better yet, _told_ us where to go. I know that if you _show_ me I'll never reach my destination."

The webbed hand sunk beneath the waves once more but that eerie smile remained causing a shiver to run up Wendy's spine. Her eyes glanced to the left and the second mermaid was still there but also grinning now as well.

"Asteria, I don't feel so confident anymore," Wendy muttered and her eyes shot out to the centre of the lagoon and her blood ran cold. One mermaid. One mermaid who, even from this distance, she could see the pearly white daggers of that smile glistening back at her.

"I told you how I've watched them drag live men screaming, right?" the fae lady whispered and Wendy nodded her eyes scanning the waters around. Where were the other two? Wait! There's one, swimming up behind the first so now she was faced with two just over five feet in front of her. Asteria continued, "Well I don't mean to alarm you, but there is one behind us."

"What!?"

"No! Keep your eyes forward! I'm watching this one!" the little lady snapped, "Ask your questions! They won't attack us until you're done! It's how disgusting they are. Playing with their food," Wendy heard the mermaid from behind hiss and Asteria snapped, "Yeah? Right back at you, you fancy tuna steak!"

"Where is Peter?" Wendy asked. The mermaid's clicked and squeaked reminding her of dolphins, "Asteria, do you where that is? Did she say a place?"

"Yeah and I know where it is," the fae woman confirmed, "But nothing's there! Or at least there shouldn't be!"

"Do the pirates have a new captain?" Wendy asked, "If so where is he from?"

"Really?! Now you're just insulting me," Asteria hissed from beside her. The mermaid replied and she translated without Wendy asking this time, "She said 'No. He's not new. You know him.' Like I could have told you myself! Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger."

"Hook?" Wendy repeated incredulously, "But I watched him get eaten! I watched him get swallowed whole by the crocodile! How did he survive?"

"'The beast's body lay carved and bloody on the ocean floor', just like us if we don't find a way out!" the faerie translated and ended in a mutter. Wendy was thoughtful for a moment and this made the faerie very tense, "Oh, please tell me that that's not all you wanted to know. I could have answered all but one of those and you only had to wait for the Prince to show up eventually which you know he would have." Clicking from behind, "There! See! He _is_ looking for you already!"

"Peter's looking for me?" Wendy asked and felt her heart fluttered at the thought.

"She said he came by as the sun was rising, so before you regained consciousness," Asteria explained.

The young woman thought for a moment and looked back at the mermaid's in contemplation before she asked, "Is it possible to return home for me?"

The mermaid's faces seemed set in stone now and the two who had stayed back had now joined the two in front of her. It made her feel trapped and she knew that that was what they were doing. Closing in around her. Of course, they still humoured her with a response but when she glanced sideways at Asteria the faerie was glaring at the mermaid behind them. Her lips in a firm line.

"What did she say?" The woman urged the faerie, "Asteria!?"

"We need to get out of here!" she snapped, "Now!"

At the faerie's urgent command to leave the mermaids shot out of the water and moved with incredible speed. Wendy jumped merely avoiding the first maiden's claws wrapping around her ankle. She spun and made for the treeline however the mermaid who had been behind her grabbed two fistfuls of her night gown and pulled hard, dragging her feet out from under her. The young woman fell forward, her chest colliding with the sand underneath and almost winding her. She had no time to catch her breath or wait for the dizziness to fade, she was being dragged so she flung her arms around one of the larger rocks along the shoreline and kicked hard with her legs.

There was suddenly a mermaid with long opal hair - the lookout - at her side wrapping her slimy webbed fingers around her wrists and prying them away from the boulder. Wendy had a firm hold until she felt a sharp shooting pain in her left leg and instinctively she lashed out with a yelp. That brief moment was all the mermaids needed to grab her and pull her into the water.

Panicking, Wendy couldn't focus on a singular monster as they began circling her but she could faintly hear their squeals which now sounded like laughter along with panicked cries of her name from somewhere nearby. Despite the now burning sensation in her left leg, she kicked treading water. But of course the game began and by her ankle she was dragged under the surface. The woman was dragged only maybe a few feet before she was released. She swam up and gasped as she broke the water… but then it happened again. They were playing with her. Playing with their food like Asteria had said they would.

By the fifth time she wondered how long she would last as everytime her lungs were filling up more and more and the mermaid were allowing her less time to cough up and clear her airways. Once more she was dragged under however this time she thought she heard gun fire just before the water muffled all sounds around her.

Wendy kicked but she was tired now and realised she could no longer hold on to what little breath she had left. As her tired limbs moved too slow to lift her toward the surface, she watched with faint confusion as dark blue clouds drifted down around her and suddenly the mermaids swam away with speed.

It was peaceful now that those nightmare creatures were gone. It was quiet and the ocean around her soft and gentle. Her eyes fluttered shut in surrender.

However Neverland had other ideas in mind and Wendy was suddenly hoisted out of the water and dragged once more but this time back to the shore where she was unceremoniously dumped on the beach. The sand clung to every inch of her that it touched while she heaved and hacked up what felt like gallons of water.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry!" the faerie was suddenly buzzing around her head, her attitude vanished and replaced by complete worry and concern. But it only irritated the woman who was currently heaving in breath after breath and she waved her hand dismissively at the fae lady who paused a foot away.

"Well, I don't think we need to speak with the maiden's of the deep anymore, do you Smee?" the voice was familiar and it sent another chill down her spine. The lady felt dragged from one nightmare and placed in the hands of another.

Her eyes looked up and found his boots planted in the sand directly next to her. She dragged her eyes up the length of his body to confirm, to her horror, that she was indeed beside Captain Hook. A very much alive Captain Hook.

He sneered down at her with a menacing smile and she shuddered. He crouched down in front of her lifted her face with his hook under her chin. She gasped and stayed still, staring blankly back while he tilted her face scrutinising it. He muttered, "So this is our newcomer, hm?"

"A woman," one of the captain's lackeys pointed out at which Hook rolled his eyes, "Cap'n its a woman."

The captain sighed deeply and quietly grumbled to Wendy, "Forgive the lads, my dear. Finding men smart enough to serve a ship such as mine are few and far between." He rose up to his full height and held out his hook as if it were a hand in offering. Wendy stared at it in somewhat fear and the captain seemed to notice. He retracted his hook and bent that arm behind him offering instead his gloved hand.

The woman's eyes glanced up at Hook's bright blue orbs before she accepted his hand he pulled her to her feet. As Wendy rose up to standing, the sand clung stubbornly to her dress as did the material to her form. The young woman wrapped her arms around herself and turned sideways her cheeks burning with embarrassment. There were only four men on the beach with her but just one man would have been enough to make her feel uncomfortable with how fabric of the nightgown left almost nothing to the imagination when it was this thin and soaked.

Suddenly something heavy and warm was tossed around her shoulders. Wendy glanced up at the Captain frowning in confusion as he smoothed the lapels of his coat and did the first button around her.

After a moment of silence the captain frowned at the woman and grumbled, "You're welcome."

"Oh, sorry," Wendy stuttered, "T-thank you."

"Jim! Craulin! Fetch the palanquin!" Hook worded and the two pirate soldiers ran off into the green out of sight. That left Wendy, Captain hook, Asteria and Smee on the shore of Mermaid Lagoon.

"Sorry," Wendy repeated feeling awkward in the silence.

"It's quite alright, my dear," Hook reassured her and that just confused her more. Why was he being so… well not nice exactly but as nice as Hook could be?

_Wait… maybe he didn't… did he realise that..._

"And what would be your name, my lady?"

_He doesn't know._

* * *

**Enter the Captain! Fwooo boii! Raise the sails... if you know what I mean... *clears throat***

**I would love to hear your thoughts, on the story thus far as I can only improve upon what I am told. ****Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my ramblings. Have a wonderful rest of the week.**

**Catch ya later.**

**Linx**

***Copy and pastes chapter sign off...and returns to cave of dwelling until next time***


End file.
